When our troubles went wrong
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: A takari and Patagato fic! this is 4 u Lord Pata!
1. Chapter 1

When Our Troubles went wrong

One day after school, as TK walked his friend Kari home. When they got there, TK asked "do you remember when we first met?" "Yea I do how could I forget?" replied Kari. When they reached Kari's house Gatomon was waiting for her. TK wanted to kiss her but just then Gatomon opened the door. "Heh em!" she said. "oh hey Gatomon." said Kari.

"Well Kari, I should go." said TK. "Yea, I guess so, see you at the park tommorow." "Ok bye." replied TK. "So are you two dating?" asked Gatomon. "Huh? What Oh no me and TK are just friends." replied Kari. "Oh sure, when I opened the door he was leaning in to kiss you." replied Gatomon with a smirk.

"He wasn't leaning in to kiss me!" said Kari angerly. So the next day Kari Gatomon met TK and Patamon at the park. "Hey Kari." said TK. "Hey Tk." replied Kari. "Hi Gatomon." said Patamon. "hi Patamon." replied Gatomon. "Hey you guys ready for our walk?" asked TK. "Yep." replied the other three.

So as they were walking TK thought this would be the perfect time to tell Kari how he felt about her. A few weeks ago, Patamon told Gatomon how he felt about her. She wasn't surprised cuz deep down inside she liked him too because when they each digi-volved they turned into angels.

TK as they were walking down the path TK asked the digimon,"Hey could you two leave for a minute?" "Yea." then they left. "Hey Kari, there's something I want to tell you." "What is it TK?" asked Kari. "I um..um." "TK say something!" said Kari. "I can't" replied TK sadly then he left Kari alone in the forest path.

"I wonder what has gotten into him." asked Kari to herself. When her and gatomon got home Kari went straight to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: The Love Bug

When TK got home he told himself, "Tk you idiot you should have told her how you felt instead of making yourself look like a total fool!" The next day at school TK and Kari didn't talk to each other. That day during lunch Patamon asked Gatomon (they were in a tree watching their partners.)

"Do you now why TK and Kari aren't talking to each other?"

"No Kari doesn't talk about it much." said Gatomon. "Yea TK does the same." siad Patamon Over the next few days, TK said sorry to Kari and Kari accepted his sorry speech. "Tk why did u leave me in the forest last saturday?" asked Kari. "Well I was going to tell you something but i got nervous and ran away." replied TK.

"Oh I see." replied Kari. So after school, TK walked Kari home. When they got there TK tried to lean in to kiss Kari, he kissed Kari on the lips, then she pushed him away and shouted, "TK Takashi! What is wrong with you?!" Then she ran inside and cried. "What did I do?, but i've always wanted to kiss Kari." sighed TK as he walked home.

He felt if as his friendship with Kari was over. So when he got home Patamon was waiting for him. "What's a matter TK?" asked Patamon. "Oh patamon I kissed Kari on the lips and she didn't like it so our friendship is so probably over!" said TK.

On the otherside of town, Kari shouted, "It sucks being fourteen!" "What's wrong Kari?" asked Gatomon. TK kissed me and I yelled at him." "Oh i see." replied the kitty-cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: The break-up make- up

Gatomon decided to go over to TK's house. When she got there, she rang the doorbell and TK answered. "Hi Gatomon." "Hey TK, can i chat with patamon for a bit?'' asked Gatomon. "Yea sure." Replied Tk. "Hey Patamon, Gatomon's here to see you." "Ok, I'll be right down!" replied Patamon. When he got down there, Gatomon said, "How could TK do this to Kari she's now at home sobbing her eyes out!!" "I had nothing to do with it all I know is that TK has a mega crush on Kari!'' yelled Patamon. "Fine, then I don't wanna be your kitty-friend!" then she left in a hissy-fit.

When she got back to Kari's house, Kari asked Gatomon, "What did he say?" "He said that it wasn't his idea and TK has always wanted to kiss you..FOREVER!" "Well, you can tell that holder of hope,that I DO NOT care about hime anymore."

"I'll call right now." replied Gatomon.Then she started to call TK's house. "Hello,Tk it's Gatomon Kari says she doesn't care about you anymore!" Then she hung up."What was that about?" asked Patamon. "Kari doen't care about me since the kiss!" yelled TK.

Over the next few days TK wanted to talk to Kari but all the times she ignored him. One day she told TK, "I'm sorry TK I was being a gosh damn JERK!" "No, you weren't being a jerk I totally deserved it." replied Tk. "Ok, maybe you did." laughed Kari. "I guess I was just a little shocked when you kissed me." "Well, I just had the urge to kiss you I guess." replied TK.

"We'll be friends forever no matter what happens to us during our lives." said Kari. "Right." said TK. Then they hugged. "Uh doesn't this seem a bit awkward?" asked Kari. "Yea. Say Kari, would you like to go on a picnic with me tommorow?" "Sure." replied Kari.

"Yes! TK thought to himself. I can finally tell her how i feel about her." Then he left for home.

Patamon and Gatomon also said sorry to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4:The Picnic

The next day when Kari went to the park for the picnic, she was wearing a tye-dye tank top, faded blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and her hair was in a bun. When she TK, he had a picnic blanket and some food set out. "Hi Kari, you look cute." Kari blushed. "So where are patamon and gatomon today?" asked Kari. "Oh I sent them to the digital world to go see a movie." TK laughed.

"Well, thanks for the compliment." said Kari. Well they ate and after they were done eating, TK said, "Kari, I love you." "Oh my gosh TK! before she finished her sentance They kissed. Kari _definatly_ enjoyed the kiss this time.

The End

(P.S. there'll be a sequel if y'all like this one plz R&R!)

Your Friend,

PrincessOfTheDigimon


End file.
